Argentina's Love and War
by loverisis
Summary: Clarisse is dragged along with Chris to Argentina for his mother's wedding. There, Clarisse meets her new enemy, a charming girl who is desperate for Chris's attention and love. This is for Chrisse fans, or whoever wants to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Clarisse POV**

I stared impatiently at the reflex in the blood stained mirror. My siblings thought that splashing animal blood on our only cabin mirror would make it how can I say, prettier. The laterals of the mirror all dirty and with a vacant spot when I "accidentally" punched it. The girl I saw in the mirror wasn't what I should call beautiful. She had coarse legs and arms, although muscular. A defined abdomen to pair with the large shoulders she has, just like a man. She does indeed have long light brown hair, up to the half of her back. In a black sports bra and dilapidated shorts and bare feet, she narrowed her eyes in angriness sighting the image at the mirror. Her brows were not even close to done, as broad and furry as a caterpillar crawling all over the yard. Her lips were slightly plump, but barely apparent under a huge cut that she herself had accidentally committed with the own sword. Brown infuriated eyes and healthy reddish, brownish cheeks, which over appeared above the vague tanned skin from training all day on the exposure to the sun. Well… there is one thing I forgot to mention about her. That girl was and still is… _me. _

Do not get me wrong in anyway, I am and extra confident and believe in my abilities to fight and for other stuff. But when it comes to appearance… let's say it is not my strong point. I have over forced face traces and a body way too muscular for a female face.

Then, a loud knock on the door made me out of my complex thoughts.

"Can someone please open the door?" I whispered, but right then felt like an idiot, remembering that I was alone in my cabin.

With hands across my bare chest and across my bra I opened the door to a minim that would barely let my head appear on the short space. Standing before my eyes, in a handsome smile crosswise his face and (_oh gods!)_ Charming chocolate colored, almond shaped eyes with alternative eyelashes, of different sizes. In a camp shirt uniform and reddish brown boots under simple dark jeans. With a healthy, heavy tan from the sun light just like mine only heavier, since his origin is Hispanic. I stuck only my head out.

"Would you mind opening the door, so we can talk?" He inquired shyly.

"I can't… reasons." I justified, thinking about my bra, after all, why again was I in a black bra staring at my image on the mirror?

"Would you mind shutting up and coming inside, Rodriguez?" I questioned to Chris Rodriguez, to be precise: my own boyfriend.

"I can't… reasons." He mimicked me and sighed as I glared at him, "It is not allowed."

"It is not like we will have…hmm… yeah, you know what I am talking about."

"I know what you are talking about."

"Whatever." I blinked hard and shook my head in embarrassment. "Come." I opened the door, hiding my body behind the wood made door.

"What if we get caught?" He asked.

"Then… I do not care, Rodriguez. Besides, my cabin is on their way to here. "

"Oh I do."

"Yeah? Okay, see you later." I shut the door on his face and heard wining of pain outside my cabin.

"I just don't care enough." He said and pushed the door open a bit, I jumped. He entered the room and shut the door immediately. " Wha… What are you doing?" He asked.

"Ah this?" I glanced at my bra and pulled a purple shirt from the drawer and sucked it on my body.

"Yeah, better." His eyes became normal, not like hypnotized or something. "Easier talking to you now."

"So what are you here for?" I requested, of course there was something, there always is.

"Oh nothing" He made the ran over duck face, "Can't I pay someone I love a visit?"

"Hahaha… very funny." I taunted, he grabbed my waist, "Ah…Whoa…" I sighed as he placed a kiss gently on my lips. But when I blinked, my hands were running through his back ignoring the clothing, and trying to get rid of his shirt and kissing desperately.

"No…no" He pushed me gently away, "Not here, Claire. Not now." He smiled to make up for his rude words.

"Oh, okay. I know. I just overreacted… I think." I sighed ashamedly, I could not offer myself like this to a guy. I mean, it wasn't A GUY, it was my boyfriend and I guess that is what happens when you are eighteen and in love. Whoa… I promise never to say that again! It sounded so lovey-dovey. EW…

"So…" I started placing myself on my bunk, "What are you here for, and don't come kiss me again, or we will brake the rules."

"Okay, I'll get to the point." He gave up and sat on the other side of the bunk. "My mother just gave a wring on Connor's stolen phone."

"So?"

"She is getting married to Wesley next month, July. And she is throwing this huge party, with ladies in honor and all of those things. And she told me she'd like me to be there. So I'll be there in Argentina for her marriage."

"Oh okay, so when do you come back?" I asked checking my dirty nails and making a grossed out face.

"I only will return in two months, eight weeks, sixty days, a thousand, four hundred and forty hours and eighty six thousand and four hundred seconds without you." He got closer to me.

"Crazy. What are you inducing?" I inquired suspiciously.

"Well, that I'm going to miss you."

"I got that. Now what do you want from me?"

"Well, Clarisse. Mom told me that if in case I had a girlfriend I was supposed to bring her with me, because I had to have a pair. Otherwise, I'd have to get Cousin Marlene as a date and she is the grossest thing ever." Chris literally got to his knees and pleaded for me.

"No."

"Why?"

"No. Give me three reasons for me to go with you."

"One, it will give you some relaxing time out of camp, only you and me. Two, we can do whatever we want, whenever we want, if you get what I mean. And third…" He thought for a second. "Ah… please. PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU. COME WITH ME!"

"Chris, I don't know. Look" I pointed, "My cabin is here." Mark, Sherman and Xenia ripped open the door.

"Claire-" He was cut off.

"Uh… you guys know that you are breaking the rules. We saw you guys kissing from the window. All lovey-dovey, aren't you, Clarisse? You are so totally love drunk." Mark teased. I growled at him, but Chris held my arm.

"Look at me." Chris told me gently reaching for my chin with his right hand. I looked at him gently but felt a bit uncomfortable; I was as confused as I could be. "Come here" He got my chin gently again, "You think about it and you tell me at dinner, okay?" He kissed my head hair roughly and walked out the door.

"Ahhh…Clarisse has a boyfriend. Guys, I think that we'll sonly be uncles and aunts." Sherman teased.

"Come here!" I grabbed him by the neck and punched in a row of nine hard core punches followed… in the face. Let's say I had to carry him to the infirmary because he was blind and bloody and as a bonus had his tongue between his teeth making a bigger mess of blood.

I was the first one to take the shower that night, but I was decided that I would not leave camp to go along with Chris to the, ah… whatever. But I also kept thinking, Chris and I can't have time to ourselves and we've been dating since I was about fourteen. Four years dating and we wanted to try new _things, new formats of love_. Both of us… and we weren't going to experience more than a few hidden kisses in camp.

By the dinner time I was settled that I would not go.

"So, what is your answer?" He asked impatiently.

"Chris. I can't, okay? Don't bother trying any more."

"Oh, did I tell you that my almost girlfriend Gretchen is staying at the bedroom next to mine in the same house?"

Snap. Click, "Chris, pack your things. We're going to Argentina."


	2. Chapter 2

**Clarisse POV**

I should've dressed myself better… in general. I had put on speedily was a scarlet colored loose T-shirt, loose for sure. Under a turtleneck coffee colored sweater. With blue jeans and a pair of used sneakers. I didn't think about dressing myself up, never for myself and never for Chris or Silena. But damn! Such girl Gretchen, Chris called her was darn pretty.

The first impression I had from her, was that she was one of the Beverly Hills Betties. Starting from her feet, her fingers were each of them, every single one of the nails were carefully polished with pink, glimmering nail polish. And her small, elegant feet were incased in black, velvet made Scarpin shoes. Her vaguely paled legs were carefully placed in a transparent pantyhose, and were carefully shaved and without a pelt. She was in a mini-skirt all emblazoned with bright pink and gray, with the tip all made of ruffles. With a strapless white blouse underneath a crimson coatee with buttons made from sparkles. And to complete the outfit, she was wearing cloves, with the completion of white Rabbit Fur. A simple necklace with a big, shinny brilliant hanging on the center chest and a bracelet to match.

"CHRIS!" She called loudly and ran into his arms, ignoring my presence at his side. He picked her up and swirled her around. After, he put her on the floor and she gave him a longing kiss on the cheek.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat in a very leaky way.

"Sorry." Chris whispered at my ear, "Gretchen this is Clarisse, she is my…"

"GIRLFRIEND." I spoke very loud and clear. I glared at Gretchen's face, she was beautiful. She had big bright green eyes, outlined with reddish, crimson eyeliner. And coarse, long eyelashes stretched out with black mascara, she blinked them at every five seconds. She had pale skin under the entire blush and a thick foundation that she had sucked on her face. Her eyebrows were neatly done and red as fire. Gretchen had red hair, the color of the flame in the fire, that fell down the half of her back in miniature, elegant bunches.

She coughed, "Oh. You." She sneered at me.

"Clarisse meet Gretchen, Gretchen meet Clarisse." Chris closed both his eyes as if we were going to start fighting or something.

"So, I guess I'll have to find a date for me to your mom's wedding." She laughed charmingly at Chris, throwing her red back and placing her hands at her hips, "Unless…"

"No."

"Clarisse, I can speak for myself." He touched my shoulder; I shook him off and gave him a slap on the head.

"Oh my god!" Gretchen said.

Then, a lady shot out of the bathroom. She had dark chocolate colored, slightly wavy hair up to her breasts. And was in a black, long sleeved dress and navy blue heeled boots. She had on a bit of makeup and pump lips covered in red lipstick.

"Oh, mi hijo. ¿Qué hizo esta chica loca en su cabeza? No se preocupe, Le daré una buena zurra." She spoke in Spanish, She was Ms. Rodriguez, i could tell. She was beautiful in a sweet way. No flashy makeup or clothes, letting her natural beauty appear.

"¡Mamá! No se deje engañar, esta chica es mi novia, Clarisse." Chris spoke Spanish blabbing like a crazy.

"Si Ella es su novia, porque me tuvo que abofetear de esa manera?"Ms. Rodriguez sounded confused, a bit crazy looking.

"Estoy acostumbrado a..."

"Boy! Mi bebé, ¿cómo estás? Es tan alta, tan hermosa! Esta tan encantador, Dios mío, ¿cómo estás?, ¿Vale? Mira hijo, esta es tu novia? ¿Seguro que no quieres ir con tu material en mi boda? no quiero que usted sea golpeado en el centro del altar! " She spoke really fast, spitting and blabbering all the words out, and Gretchen smiling at me like if hse knew what were they talking about.

"Mae! Clarisse es mi novia ya tres o cuatro años. Me gusta mucho, yo no voy con mi primo cuando tienes a alguien como La Rue Clarisse que ir a un fensa de la boda!" I felt sarcasm in Chris's voice.

"No eres rival para mí, no tienes nada. No hay belleza y el estilo no ha cambiado. Para mí, y pronto Chris, se le polvo!" Gretchen sneered at me in Spanish.

"Lo siento, pero no hablan el idioma de los idiotas! " Chris tried to teach me once, and that was the only thing i learned to say, it means: "I'm sorry, but i don't speak the language of the idiots!"

"Clarisse, usted está bien ... grande, ¿no crees?" Ms. Rodriguez got my hand.

"Mom, she is not big. And she only speaks English." Chris got my hand, i pulled it away.

"No. Don't touch me." I glared at him sternly.

"Clarisse, no. Don't..."

I was fuming, who was this stupid girl to hug my boyfriend like this.

"I'll be waiting on the car... The stupid driver must be waiting, right?"

"Chica." Ms. Rodriguez called.

"Clarisse, your luggage?" Chris said trying to hug me.

"You can take care of it."

"Chica, que no es manera de hablar con mi hijo, Chris no lo es?" Ms. Rodriguez told me.

"I speak to your baby the way i want." I said and stormed to the car, almost letting my tears fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sso?**

**Clarisse POV**

I almost liberated my tears of despair as I stuffed myself, rolled into a ball, knees to the chin, in the back made all leather, probably made especially for people full of cash ... as Gretchen. She, with her handmade clothes and designer, with her jewels made of gold and fiery hair that falls perfectly in small bunches curly, it appeared that she had left a catwalk. But under all her makeup and there was only one false sweetness redhead with rat face.

I knew this because she is as Drew, the leader of cabin of Aphrodite. But at least Drew has natural beauty that she covers with makeup ... But Gretchen was beautiful because she was a doll. With exaggerated makeup and nice clothes and fancy jewelry. Not sure if she is so beautiful, as seems to be. But who am I tricking, she does have natural charm and I bet she would do ANYTHING for Chris's attention. She is good with her words and is awesome with boys. As she told me, I am no rival for her.

"Clarisse, look ... is not what it seems. I've got nothing to her. I swear I do not want anything with her. She is nothing more than a friend to me."

Chris opened the door desperately, while Gretchen went beside him and Miss Rodriguez walked in the front seat. Chris tried to touch me, but I was so near the end, it seemed that the door would burst. Gretchen got into the car spreading her legs as if to show her panties and want to sift some more in front of Chris. But when she sat down, looked like a princess. One leg over the other, perfectly crossed, leaving her feet beautifully embedded in the heels that were probably _Christian Laboutin._

"You bum, what do you think? That can tell me things, simple words and I'll believe perfectly in each of your lies." I almost spit in his face, literally. I closed my coat, upright to enter my cleavage of visionary; he could have as the best cleavage of Gretchen. But let me just tell you, half her breasts are bra pad, different of me.

"I swear by the River Styx that I love, I love you and do not love anyone else as a girlfriend. It is true, come here, let me hold you." She asked and looked at me with that face. That beautiful face he has two cute eyes that make me melt. That mouth that gets me out of mind...

"Oh, Chris ... Lo siento si he causado problemas. Pero, ¿cómo puedo ayudar? Es magnífico-eh".Gretchen gently laid her left hand on her forehead, and threw her head back seductive. The other hand placed near the neck of the chest, and said those confusing words in a sensual breathing.

"This she call me a chicken or something?" I inquired Chris.

"No. She said she laments is she caused any problems, but she can't help it if I am so… handsome." He said shyly.

"No me importa, Gretchen, creo que encantador. Pero creo que hay que respetar a mi novia cree que exagerando. Es bien cuimenta mismo. No se ofenda ". Chris told her.

"Please, Clarisse. Stop being like this and let me have you, please." He tried.

I have to admit that he wanted his hand entwined among mine, and wanted his arms resting on my waist. And I wanted to be hot rolled among his body. But did not know, not sure he still had it as a boyfriend. Until he touched my hand, a touch I was sure would not give it up because there was no one in this world who would love me more than this idiot.

He pressed his full lips on the skin of my neck, and with his right arm, hugged my body. I wanted more of it, I felt protected and above all warm. More something stopped me, something called Gretchen, who passed her arm behind the head of Chris.  
>"Hmm .." I groaned, wanting more.<br>"Today. Night. Me and you. We are eating out alone, okay?" He proposed, trying to get closer to me.  
>"I love you, okay? Do not you dare forget ..." He whispered to me, kissing my head. Most felt it was kind of lip service ...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**CLARISSE POV**

Chris can be called "used to everything," I'll call "Mrs. Rodriguez is not

anything stupid." Chris might call "normal life", I will call "life totally privileged." Chris can call "his mother's house," and I'll call "Mansion idiot."  
>Just for starters, there was a gate with alternate designs and different sculpted in pure iron and covered in impeccable white paint. Beyond the giant gates, was a fountain with an angel carved out of clay and painted carefully, dropping a bucket of water that he was carefully carrying. The house was more than a giant construction, seemed to me an inn or something like that. It was white, off-white, and beige. But once we stepped in the house, the floor made of pure marble and everything was perfect, combining with all the other ornaments.<br>But now it was already six in the evening, and Chris had asked for the driver to take me to the restaurant seven-thirty so he could see me. I looked around the room. The walls were rough and the color of pumpkin, the bed was king size, for a couple ... On the bed, gently dropping, a canopy, flamed with all different colors, all transparency pull a red tone. The cabinets were made of wood and color of coffee from the front was a Plasma television.

I did not know what to wear, and already put it into words, I never got used to getting ready to leave, mainly because I never leave. I had a choice, but I had promised myself I would not use it, never. But this was an emergency. I grabbed my bag color of salmon, ripped from all sides and frankly shabby, and looked at the bottom until it found the funds i needed. The manual that Silena wrote once for me, with all the perfect combinations and designs for certain occasions. I opened her notebook, carefully turning the soft front of it, with all my best photos glued to it. I looked closely at the dinner session which was written between the three sessions she wrote to me. She had written:  
><em>"<em>_Gotcha __Clarisse__finally__opened__this thing__, right? I imagine you __must be__crazy in the head__to have to__reach that__state of affairs__. __I bet__it has something to__do with__Chris__, no?"  
><em>"Wow .." I nodded, "She's great at it."  
>I continued reading:<br>_"__Not __going to learn__anything,__ I tried to teach you and you ignored me, so just follow the instructions and you'll look great. __One knows__that__the book__bag that__came along__it__had__three__plastics__with some__clothing__, __there was not__? __Well__, open __and will have__a__little surprise__! __Dress up__and come here__for the makeup__. __"__  
><em>I was listening to her voice, the way she laughed at everything from how he was happy and content. I've missed it ... one of two people I really love this life.

I opened the bags and pulled out from inside a plastic with a few simple cloths and dropped them in my hands. There was a black dress that was strapless with a neckline so deep that it seemed that my breasts would explode or something, jumping out. But it would be good to rub on the face of Gretchen, that my boobs were not false, and yet, much larger than hers. With a phosphorescent yellow cloth tape right where the waist was located. I took the bag one other item ... a bra? Yeah, a strapless, I think Silena knew I would not have strapless bras, with bulge and all. And then, a shoe that was open style phosphorescent yellow. 

The shoe has at least a six inch heels, not sure he was able to stand in that atrocity. A black coat with white it was also printed and accessories. A tiara very thin phosphorescent, golden yellow earrings, yellow gold and accompanied by an ankle bracelet for monitoring. The purse was black designed with white delicate details. I stuck in all those clothes and I was just incredible, until I get used to learn their high heels! It seemed that was all done up by Silena in my measures. And maybe she'd work, and the way she is, I do not doubt anything. My breasts had been fair and beautiful in that dress. The makeup was not so hard, since Silena explained it all very clearly. First I had to apply foundation on the face and then the powder blush and reddish brown. In the eyes I had to go down the pencil in the eye area and she said for me to lightly sprinkle some sparkles in the eye. I finished with a nude color lipstick and was ready to go.

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

I looked timidly into the hallway and walked down the aisle and try hard not to stumble and fall of those mega high sandals. Everything was perfect, until ... Gretchen with a glass of milk came in her pajamas made from pure silk and pink bows, very short and provocative.She looked at me from head to toe, "Hey look, who got all flashy just to hang out with my boyfriend. Too bad I'll convince him to get a better night with me." She laughed, and looked at her face intently with little notice, and killed myself to laugh.

She simply turned the glass on top of my beautiful coat and was brand new, she soaked it with cow's milk, which probably means that the milk is hers, hehe.  
>"Oh, excuse me ... I'm so sorry, I lament much, Clarisse" She pretended, playing their charming curls with your fingers.<br>"This? Was nothing, I actually did them a favor, friend." I told her, and revealed my big busts and seductive in that wonderful dress. And I looked at her with great cleavage in her nightgown, could see that the pads were filling her bra. "This, clearly seeing these?" I asked touching the side of my busts, "This is something that has, in real woman." And threw his coat over her and went straight to my date.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: I'm so sorry that i updated this late, but i really admit and apologize for sleeping until one o'clock... And for the Midnight Pranks fans, i didn't fnish the story neither did i stop writing, check for new chapters. I just put one up today. _

**Clarisse POV**

"The night is pretty" Was all I could think of. The luxurious car left me by the road, next to the restaurant Chris and I was supposed to be meeting. I stared at the open sky. The sky was pitch black and the stars were twinkling as much as I wanted to see Chris's eyes shine.

"Por aquí, señorita. Siga-me por favor." The waiter bowed on to the direction that I was supposed to trial, "Su novio estará aquí em algunos minutos, esta bien?"

I shook my head and whispered a small, "Sí." One of the only things I know. The restaurant was a small construction made of pure wood logs, and through the gaps of the logs, stocked together, I could see the bright light of the bulbs inside the restaurant. There were three steps before the door, made from wood, a blend of dark and medium colored type of wood. I entered the restaurant, and it was stunning. The light was bright, yellowish off-white. There were (believe it or not) white petals that once belongs to roses smeared around the floor. I glanced at the table that Chris and I were supposed to sit. It was also made from wood, with details in the designs of exotic and exquisite plants, a reddish tone of woods so pretty and beautiful. A transparent and glimmery flowerpot with flowers of different species, and different colors, a merge of crimson, lilac, yellow, white, blood red, and many more that made me drift off in my mind, illusionary embraced in Chris's large arms.

I looked at the table next to mine, a woman with white blond hair and freezy really pale blue eyes sat down with a man with reddish brown eyes and red flickery hair. The lady looked beautiful, with her hair pulled back and she was wearing a pink outfit and white pearls on the neck, ears and a delicate one pearl lay on her finger. She had pale skin and she looked cold…freezing. The guy looked the same, palish polished skin and in a formal black suit. The both seemed cold, but once they touched each other, seemed like hearts surrounded them. The air filled with lust and passion. And then, their lips touched each other, they seemed happy. I wanted that, I wanted it so bad.

I bit my inferior lip, and stared…just stared. Stared at everything in the salon and stared at the objects. Waiting for Chris, waiting for his touch, his skin, his hands, his…lips. Everything, I hated the fact of being in love. And on the beginning, I stared at Chris and seemed like everything stopped and only we existed. I tried to deny it to myself, lie that I didn't like him…to myself. But who lies to their selves are certainly fools, stupid people. And it was undeniable, when I looked at Chris, at every touch he gave me seemed like it wasn't the force of gravity that kept me on the ground, it was him. Like if his words and voice was the only one that I could hear. Everything he thought was exactly the right thing to do. And I just hoped so bad, at every wish I had, every superstition about stars and birthdays, I wished that Chris would feel the same for me. And look at me now, finally discovered that Chris had his eyes on me since I was ten years old, and I didn't even know he existed. And pity was that, the first time he got to know that I felt all of this, so intense, he was unconscious.

I waited, longed, moved around. I waited ten minutes, fifteen, thirty, one hour, one hour and thirty minutes and nothing.

"He gave up…" I blubbered, "He did."

I waited for two hours, and nothing…he promised me that he would be there and prove to me that he loved me for real. And then I remembered, her bitter voice echoing in my brain, "Chris will have a much better night with me…" Gretchen had said. Oh no…

As I walked off the restaurant and into the car again, I noticed a tear tang at the very corner of my eye, I caught it with my pinky finger and watched it faint away. I couldn't believe that Chris broke his promise, sometimes I think that writing my feelings, so intense and truthful like this, is just a waist of time. I've been through a lot of fights, and really this one is one of the worst…

_Author's note: I was quick right, but next chapter will be better, okay? And one more thing, last chapter had one review… really guys, I love reading your suggestions and comments (positive ones, of course). So if you have any ideas or if you just liked my story, please take a few words from your brain, a few seconds of twenty four hours to leave a short comments, okay? I'll post another chapter soon… __ (smiley face) _


	6. Chapter 6

Gosh guys, I have been a bad writer right? I haven't been posting in a while… I have been really busy, for specifications just PM me… But, I promise I will post the next chapter for all my stories somewhere this week and next okay? I am really sorry! I'm gonna stop to be lazy and start working as soon as possible!


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: First of all, i want to make sure I apologize about the time that I spend without updating. I apologize for it and really feel bad, sorry to all the fans of this story! I will try to keep updating weekly, or at least a time in two weeks. Any doubts about why I wasn't posting just PM me. _

**Clarisse POV**

Lying in my bed, I cried until my lungs had enough. The nodes in my neck down my throat and my stomach. My fists were sore from so much pressure caused by rigid stay with them for so long. In my head, it seemed that neither myself, the owner of my body, I could control my thoughts. All I could think of was Chris. Everything about him, all those times we spent together, all these beautiful remembrances. All our fights, all strictly caused by me. And the way he used to kiss me, so pure and so lovely, I was afraid I would never feel that again.

After much drama and effort and a lot of therapy myself, I stood up. Still dizzy and blurred vision caused by dried tears. I went into the bathroom and violently ripped in a hurry the dress gorgeous Silena had prepared just for me. It seemed that I had ripped more than just the dress, so I wanted Chris to me, and he was never a harassment among girls, especially not the perfectly beautiful. So, do not know how to handle it. I looked in the mirror, I do not care what I looked like. In the corner of the mirror written in lipstick was pink, "Chica ... oh poor you, I've discovered that Chris got someone better than you! Was time too, right? Begin to apply in at least three of those dating sites ... will need to get something like a person who likes you more ... I doubt that one of those sites will do some miracle, is not it? Good luck! His girlfriend, Gretchen. "

How come that witch could do this? (And with "witch" I mean, change the "W" and replace it for a "B". Hehe.)

And then…all of a sudden, the door slammed open, I barely stood still due to the shock I had. In only his pants, Chris Rodriguez appeared. He wore a: "sorry for being such a jerk" countenance on his face. My brain was parted in three parts, the first part wanted to punch him to death. Wanted to pull out all his teeth with punches and stick two of them in his nostrils and the rest make him gulp down! Another part wanted to run into his arms; pretend he had never cheated on me and just kiss him until my breath ended. And the last part was the one that reacted.

The first thing I said when I saw him was simply, "I hate you." And at the time, I really deeply hated him. I mean, how come he just cheated on me. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and remembered.

It was a chilly night, last winter, I was in the woods, and all of a sudden Chris came out of the woods, I got surprised. I was on my shoot position, expecting maybe a deer to hunt or something. But, instead of shooting him, he came close to me and it happened. Our first kiss… whoa… Well, it just felt so passionate and without any effort, I wanted more of it. And I got more of it. Until, well, until, a nymph told us to leave or she would tell on us.

"Clarisse, wait." He seemed surprised that I didn't punch his face, "Some one locked me up in the room, I am sorry, I will make up for it."

"You won't have to" I said, glaring at him, right in his eyes full of desperation, "I am going home…" Those were my last words for the next hour.

_Author's Note: It was short, right? Well, I promise next chapter will be much longer, much well written, and more interesting. Don't miss it! I am going to put it up soon! Thanks for reading this and put up a review, please!:D _


	8. Chapter 8

"Your masculinity attracts me; Your steady strength supports me; Your tenderness sustains me; You are the perfect love for me. Please, don't leave. Stay. I love you." My eyes were getting ready to fill with tears as I ran through the piece of sheet in my hands. In black pen, a lovely poem was written on it, crumpled and dirty yellow. And he took the part where he said that my masculinity affects the poem is beautiful. But I'm not made of butter, and do not even live in the cabin of Aphrodite, and Chris Rodriguez has to understand that. He has to understand that what he did was not cool and that if I did not love him how much I do, he would be in a hospital now.

I threw away the little note, and pulled the comfotable covers , in a way that I could stand. But at the moment my feet touched the floor, I felt something different , it was not the carpet. These were things that seemed more delicate and certainly not as fluffy. With the corner of my eye I looked at the floor. They were ... red rose petals all over the floor. Producing much more than a pleasant aroma. They followed to the door made of dark wood. I opened the door and looked in the living room clock, which marked seven o'clock in the morning. In the room, the trail continued. I continued to follow it until it stoped. It was at the front door, where it offered to the streets. It was a big heart also made with white and red roses, again asking me to stay and giving lousy excuses, saying he would restore his error, etc. and such.

I stared in the mirror for a long time, and after gazing at the clock for a few seconds, I wondered if Chris thinks I'm stupid. The answer was yes. Seven and a half, so I threw it into my suitcase military green. I switched after a short bath , and called a taxi. The only person I felt bad for was the mother of Chris. That would have to make the child take the niece in her own wedding.  
>In half an hour I arrived at the airport that would take me to my house. I went to freeshop, I took an impromptu coffee, and when I past the federal police ,one of the guards looked at me and smiled. I could not see his features, most likely , it was not even anything so beautiful. I looked at his badge, was written: Chris Rodriguez. I felt the wind in my hair hit the heart to beat faster and faster. Suddenly, the man pulled me close to him, lean on my chest and I felt it in his sweat on the forehead, smelled his breath mint and could feel that warm skin touching me and provocative and hot. I wanted more of that but pushed him far. He looked at me and saw that it was Chris.<p>

"I will give you all the love I have, and even borrow some with the Cupid is I need to." He joked and laughed.

"So funny, you are making me laugh to death." I said sarcastically, mimicking him.

His expression became serious, but cute. A curl fell to his eyes, I urged to fix it, but reminded myself that I no longer play with his curls. We are no longer dating.

"Clarisse, I love you. And I guarantee that I am the best of the best you will find. Come home with me, I swear I would never stand you up like that, I am telling you, I swear on my mother that someone held me in that room!" He said hysterically, but still on a low tone of voice.

"Chris…I have been mad at you, and that is all I have done. If you want me to punch you to death, or until your nose bleeds, which I know and you know is your soft spot, just let me know, because you are getting there." I said.

He cleared his throat, and gave the cops back their hat he borrowed. The wind batted on his forehead, and he looked at cute as I could see in my dreams. He cleared his throat again and started to sing on a high pitched voice, "You know you love me, you know you can. Just shout whenever, and I will be there… I don't the rest, and I am like…Baby, baby, baby, oh…"

"Shut it, Chris." He did surprisingly.

"You are not getting convinced are you?" He asked me.

"No."

"Okay, then. B." He texted something on his phone and said he was going to the men's room.

I sat by the flight times, hanging on the wall. Ms. Rodriguez approached.

"Hello, Ms. Rodriguez." I said in a bad mood.

"Hey Clarisse, daughter of Ares." How did she know it? That doesn't matter, Chris might've told her. "Chris told me about your problem."

"Problem? He makes things wrong, and creates lousy excuses. Never saw worst liar!" I murmured loud enough for her to hear.

"Clarisse. He wasn't lying. When, I woke up this morning, the key was on the door lock, I never leave it there, and there were scratches on the door, which proves he was trying to get out. Someone is trying to RUING YOUR RELATIONSHIP, DON'T LET THIS PERSON GETS WHAT WANTS…promise me something?" She confessed.

"Promise you what?"

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

_A/N: was longer, hoped you enjoyed it. And next one coming soon, I always say that don't i? Well, I try my best. Hanger on the endddd. If you liked it add it to your ALERT LIST and leave a review. Love you guys. :D_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: sorry for taking this long... oops, I did it again…

"Promise you what?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Come on Clarisse." Soon Mrs. Rodriguez said as if it was the most obvious thing in earth. "Chica! You know who is doing this, don't you?"

Of course I knew, but, I had a hard time accepting that someone would challenge me like that. No one ever did, that bitch was going to pay for what she is doing. "Gretchen…" I said guessing.

"Mirra! That is obvious! She has always been over protective of Chris. That chica isn't normal, since she hit her eyes on him she fell in love. And yes, there was a time where he liked her. But not any more, Clarisse. He loves you."

"He does not and I do not believe she did lock him there." I snapped.

"Clarisse! Listen to someone other than your father for once in your life! Chris Rodriguez, my boy, he loves you! You don't want to believe that he was locked in there for pure egoism! You just don't want to believe someone would go that far daring a daughter of Ares… because where you live, everyone is afraid of disrespecting you! But welcome to reality, Gretchen won't give up until she gets what she wants, she tried suicide after discovering Chris was going to Camp Half- Blood! So, stand up for your self, put your foot down and state that you are a daughter of ARES, THE GOD OF WAR, AND MOST IMPORTANT… DO NOT LET HER WIN! DO NOT LET HER GET WHAT SHE WANTS! AND IF YOU STEP IN THAT PLAIN AND LEAVE TO CAMP, YOU ARE GIVING HER EXACLY WHAT SHE WANTS!" She started saying loudly, firmly but without dishonoring respect.

No one had ever talked to me on that tone or like that, and as her words kept repeating in my mind, I realized that she was actually right! And that I couldn't let Gretchen win and Ms. Rodriguez was right about me putting my foot down and stating who I was.

"I AM CLARISSE LA RUE, DAUGHTER OF ARES. AND I WILL NOT ADMIT THAT A SIMPLE LITTLE BITCH LIKE GRETCHEN WILL WIN!" I said firmly to myself and to Ms. Rodriguez.

"So, now you come with me and we are going to get you ready for your date this night." She blinked with her long, fabulous eye lashes at me.

My heart pounced faster, I hated dates, always did, "Whaattt date?" I inquired with an unstable voice.

"You know…the message on the mirror?" She said.

"And Gretchen strikes again!" I said knowing, being one hundred percent sure that Gretchen had got into my room and erased the message.

"Come on… it doesn't matter. The car is waiting."

"But the date is only at night, its eight fifteen in the morning…" I said, but without any reaction of Ms. Rodriguez, I added, "Don't you think it's a bit early to start preparing...?"

"Early, my darling? We are late! We have so much to do to you, you can't even imagine, not in your worst night mares."

"What are you going to do?" I asked now in a bit of a defensive tone and backing away a little.

"Shhhh…I will take care of everything."

The only reason I went with her, just to state (this is for daddy) is that I had to show that wicked witch of the West, that Clarisse La Rue is not supposed to be messed with. (Dad, do not listen to this) and OKAY, I have to admit it, a bit was because I wanted for once in my life, Chris to notice me more than the girl who he dates for lack of option…

_A/N: I liked it… still today starring the next chapter… after all, I have to make up to all the fans of this story for not writing for almost threeeeee months now…I am truly sorrrrrryyyyy…. Please, review…okay? Reviews work like motivation to write and ideas to pop to me…. Thanks for reading…. 3_


	10. Chapter 10

HAI GUYS! I AM SO SORRY, MY COMPUTER BROKE AND TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET A NEW ONE! I PROMISE I WILL BE UPDATING AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK AND I WILL KEEP WRITTING FOR YOU GUYS! I MISSED YOU! AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! AWESOME! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I WILL POST MORE, I PROMISE ON MY CATTTT! DONT GIVE UP ON ME PWEEEZE 3 PM ME ANYTIME AND KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!

sincerely,

your still daughter of ares


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Im sorry, but now i am back! and writing more, and posting! here it goes! _

"You know it is okay to comb your hair, right Clarisse?" Mrs. Rodriguez told me, as i sat on the white chair of the hair salon. I stared at the hair dresser walking in our direction, ironically, the man didn't have any hair.

"Hola Sra. Rodríguez, es esta la situación de emergencia que me hablaste? Clarisse? De hecho, es bastante una emergencia! Mira este pelo!" He screeched when he saw me.

"Yes, but she only speaks English". She said, i noticed she was kind of annoyed by the fact that her little boy's girlfriend only spoke English. Whatever, she isn't the one who dates me, its Chris and he's not bothered by me speaking English.

"Okay, pleasure to meet you Clarisse, my name is Henrique and i will be taking care of you… and your… hair today." The way he said hair, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Aham, i'm Clarisse. What are you going to do to me?" i asked, going straight to the point.

Ignoring me, Mrs. Rodriguez pulled Henrique aside and they started blabbing somethings in Spanish. Then, as if nothing happened, Mrs. Rodriguez waved a goodbye to me and said, "I'll be back in a few hours, i have some things to do and then i'll come check on you, Clarisse" She's just gonna leave me?

"You are gonna leave me?"I didn't want to sound desperate, but i don't even speak their language!

"Ah, you'll be fine, chica! Henrique will take care of you, i will be back soon!" And just like that she walked out of the salon. I stared at Henrique with a slight frown on my face.

"How do you usually wear your hair? I assume you don't wear it like this usually?" I looked in the mirror, my hair was in a messy bun and kind of greasy.

"Its exactly how i wear it every day." My hair was never really loose, i don't remember how long it is really.

He frowned and let it loose, It was long, to the half of my back. "The length is good and i believe we have time, i think i can make this work" He looked at me as if i was a lab rat, and i knew he was about to experiment on me. I took a breath and kept calm, trying to focus on getting…. _decent looking _for Chris.

He just started by washing my hair, to be honest, i kinda liked the feeling of someone rubbing my head and getting all the grease and… all the other stuff up in my hair off of it. Then, he put some weird conditioning cream thing on it and put me on the heater for forty minutes. Next, he did something to my hair called highlights. I think i heard Drew and the other Aphrodite girls talking about it once or twice. I knew it was something to be afraid of. But to my surprise, after he washed all the products that he applied and was blowdrying my hair, i liked it. Okay… i loved it. I couldn't believe it. I stood up, and caressed my hair, it was silky and soft. Like those girls on shampoo ads. It fell in layers, up to half of my back, it was straight instead of wavy and gross like always. And those highlights, ended up giving it caramel streaks that blended perfectly with my chocolate colored hair. It was almost like this perfect hair didn't fit with the rest of me.

"Do you like it?" Henrique inquired, biting his nails nervously.

"Thanks Henrique, it looks very… good. It just, doesn't really match with the rest of my body. Its too perfect." I hated to be saying those sweet words, i was acting like such a goody goody two shoes lately, i need to punch something soon, i thought to myself, picturing Gretchen's face.

"It doesn't match you yet." He smiled. "Carlota! Carlota!" He called.

I looked around, a woman with dark brown wavy hair, red lips and almond shaped eyes walked towards us, her heels making sounds at every step she took.

"Clarisse here, needs the full package." He told her.

"The full package, sir?" She had an annoying voice, accompanied by a strong Spanish accent.

"Yes, emergency case" He said.

"I see. Muy bien. Lets proceed, come with me" I followed her to a white room, with nothing but a white couch, a bed and a closet.

"What the hell is happening?" I thought to myself. I had the urge to push her away but i kept remembering Gretchen's perfect face. I wanted that. Don't tell anyone i said that, or ill kill you.

Firstly, she did my eyebrows, it hurt, specially because i have never done my eyebrows, and I'm alive for 18 years. And if i thought the eyebrows hurt, i was wrong, what really hurt was when she waxed my legs.

"How old are you?" She asked me, that accent was so annoying.

"18." I spit out.

She giggled, "then i think you'll need this." Not only she had to wax my legs, but now she waxed my crotch! That hurt like hell, i tried thinking of it like training, the more to hurt now, the less it will hurt in the future. But then i stopped to think of what she had said. She asked how old i was and then assumed i needed to keep my vagina waxed. I didn't like to think of this too much, but I'm 18 and never done anything except for kissing and patting briefly over our clothes. I felt stupid, Chris and i have been dating for four years, and nothing. Nothing. No wonder he was feeling tempted to go out with Gretchen… What a slut. I wonder how many guys she's dated. My fingers aren't doing it anymore, i want more. I want him. I want Chris and… i think we should just end this virgin crap once and for all.

Anyways, after everything they did to me, they insisted putting makeup on me! But then, i looked in the mirror. Oh my god. It was not me. I looked at me, naked in the bathroom, My skin soft from the exfoliations they had done, and no unwanted hairs! The wanted hair on my head looked absolutely stunning and my face looked… i looked… pretty…

I dressed myself and waiting for Mrs. Rodriguez.

"Oh my god Clarisse! Chica! You look amazing! Henrique you are a genius!" Mrs. Rodriguez shrieked when she saw me. She hugged me. Ew. I don't like so much physical contact from people who i met recently.

I smiled, didn't know what to say.

As we said goodbye, Mrs. Rodriguez suggested we went shopping. She stopped in front of a pink store with the name of, "Te Quiero".

"Clarisse, can i ask you something?"

"Yes."

When she said what she said, i blushed and i felt so embarrassed, i didn't really know what to say…


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you and my son… envolved in… sexual relations?" I could feel the blood becoming visible on my cheeks. What should i say?!

"Oh… Mrs. Rodriguez… Hum… We… Yes. Yes we are". Yeah, i know, i lied. Why? I don't know. But a few seconds later, i regretted lying to her about this, she then, pulled me inside that store, and before i could react i was inside a sexy lingerie store. I felt like digging a hole and shoving my head inside of it and never coming out.

She made me try on sexy stuff! How weird was that!? My mother in law, buying me lingerie to use when I'm with her son… I am not going to go in details but what we ended up getting was a red lacy thong and a red lacy bra that matched. Imagine this, me, Clarisse La Rue, wearing sexy lingerie. Seems like a joke.

When i got to Mrs. Rodriguez home, i thanked her and ran straight to my bedroom and changed into gym clothes. I walked then to the gym she had in her house in the first floor. I was practicing my punches on the dummy doll they had in the gym, how i missed this! I pictured Gretchen's face on that dummy doll and punched it and punched it, imagining her bleed as i forcefully hit her. And then, she came in the gym.

She laughed, she had her hair up and was wearing a sports bra and a very short pink skirt with mini shorts underneath.

"Look who got a makeover! Clarisse darling, it won't work, you are ugly and will always be. And oh by the way, yesterday, me and Rodriguez had some fun. I bet you can feel the taste of my tongue in his mouth the next time you kiss him." i couldn't stand it, i walked up to her took a deep breath, and slapped her as hard as i could. I was done playing the good girl with her! A red mark was left on her right cheek and she fell down.

"This just proves what i said. Chris likes ladies, and you… you are a mutant. An ugly, fat, monster who will never achieve anything. Everyone hates you Clarisse."

"You shut the fuck up, I'm gonna fucking kill you. You obsessive slut! Im gonna make you bleed, make you bleed so much you will die. You stay away or i am going to fucking kill you." I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, so she would stand up. I punched her hard, i felt my hand wetting with the blood from her lip. "Do you understand?" I asked her, while i kicked her on the floor.

"I will never give up on my boyfriend."

"He is not your boyfriend." I kicked her again. She stood up, looked me right in the eye.

"I think he wouldn't do the things he did with me yesterday if he wasn't my boyfriend." She said and slapped me across the face. She was so weak, i laughed.

"Wow. So you lock every guy you date in a room and you don't let them out, even if they are begging for it? Cause that is what you did to him last night." I said, and punched her in the stomach. She became pale, i thought she was going to puke for a moment.

She then, looked up at me, her hair was messy and seemed redder than before. "You think you are so strong and powerful don't you Clarisse? You are nothing but one more daughter of A…." She then stopped herself. She got even paler. Did she know that me and Chris are demigods? What is happening. Chris wouldn't tell her, its against the rules. She couldn't know, unless…No…

"Daughter of?" I asked.

"No one… Nothing. I have to go. If i were you, i'd keep an eye on Chris." She ran out of the gym.

I sat down, how could she know i am a daughter of Ares. It isn't possible. I wonder if i am underestimating her… Its not possible, if she is a demigod, why wouldn't she be in camp half blood? I kept that in mind, i couldn't stop thinking how did she know. And why didn't she want me to know that she knew? What was happening?

But then i remembered, for tonight, only for tonight i could forget about all of this. Just for this night, i had Chris all to myself, Mrs. Rodriguez told me that she was going out with Gretchen and her friends, and the maids were taking the night off. We had the house all to ourselves. It would be the best date ever. I was so anxious.

I ran upstairs and showered. I felt bad for wetting my hair, after all the trouble they had to fix it. And although i couldn't get Gretchen's words out of my head, i felt sexy. I got out of the shower, combed my hair and didn't put it up, i left it loose to dry. i swallowed hard, and grabbed the pink delicate bag, i held the lingerie in my hands, feeling the texture. I was almost afraid of it. But i decided that i had to, i put it on. Red did suit me, i put a black tight shit on, which i was not comfortable with and grey sweatpants, i know it didn't match what was underneath it, but i knew that my new look would overcome the clothes i was wearing. By the time i found courage to get out of the bathroom, my hair was already dry and was beautiful. Everyone had left the house, and i found Chris sitting in bed wearing a warm smile on his face.

"Oh Clarisse." His eyes glimmered when he saw me. "Claire, oh my gods. You look hot. You look beautiful. Your hair, oh my. You are so… I love you" He stood up and i noticed how tall he had grown since i saved him years ago, his arms were so fit, all those hours of training payed. He kissed my forehead, his lips were warm, and took me by the hand.

There wasn't anything fancy, he made us hotdogs. Simple as that. And i loved it, i didn't want to admit it but i was afraid of what could happen later tonight. But how did she… No. I had to focus on us now, on only me and Chris.

We grabbed our hot dogs and went to the couch, as we ate we watched "300" and cuddled. I loved this. Feeling pretty, Silena would be proud. Oh Silena, i miss her. I tried not to think about her in front of other people, i would start crying after a while. But the way Chris's arms felt around me, one around my shoulder and the other (when he finished his hotdog) holding my hand. After we were done, we started making out and…

_A/N: Its gonna get a little hot in the next chapter, leave reviews! i love you all! _


	13. Chapter 13

"Claire, i don't wanna get punched in the face" He said, "but, us alone, here, does it mean we are finally going to…?"

"Have sex?" I asked, i felt like i was offering my body.

"Yeah…" He cringed thinking i was going to punch him. "You aren't mad?" He asked when he noticed i wasn't going to punch him or harm him in any way.

"No, Chris don't be stupid. Ugh, just because i am an Ares daughter, doesn't mean i don't have… desires. Are you just gonna stand there like you are mentally retarded or are you going to kiss me?" I was loosing my patience with him.

"Someone's getting hot." He giggled.

"Shut up Rodriguez." I spit out, he took my hand, turned off the television and walked in the bedroom, closing the door behind him. "Lie down" He whispered softly in my ear. He closed the bathroom door, turned off the lights and turned on the lamp, so that the light was very dim. "Clarisse, are you nervous?" He asked me.

"I am a daughter of Ares, nothing makes me nervous. Fucking hell." That was what i said, this is what i thought, "Yes, i am afraid, i don't know how to do this, help me, oh gods."

I looked around the room, he had lighted sensed candles too. Smelled like Aphrodite in there. I cursed when i got nervous.

I got comfortable in bed, the heater kept the room warm, so i pushed the covers away. Chris sat beside me and put his arm around me, started moving closer to me, i stopped him and looked into his eyes. "Claire, its okay if you don't want to do this."

"You think i would do it if i didn't want to… i don't need to satisfy anyone Rodriguez" i said meanly, then calmed down, he looked a little hurt, "Chris, i want it, its just, this is your first time… right?" I wanted him to be my first, but i wanted to be his first too…

"Yes, and I'm glad its with you."

_A/N: Warning Lemons. If you don't wanna read it, skip this part. Its not gonna be anything too inappropriate, but this is rated T so i had to write this AN_

He got closer to me, kissing me softly at first, our tongues dancing together, then pulled me close, so that our bodies were touching. As our kissing got more intense, i could feel him get more and more excited. I felt shivers run throughout my spine as his hands ran from my back to my butt.

"This is a nice one." He said, squeezing my right butt cheek.

He got on top of me, and continued kissing my mouth, then sliding down to my neck, I wanted to giggle, it felt good. I sighed and relaxed. Oh…. "Chris?" I asked.

"Am i doing something wrong?" He asked, embarrassed and frightened.

"No, no, no, i just… Chris, do you have condoms?" I asked.

"You think i would forget that? I am not crazy…" He told me. I smiled and grabbed his face, kissing him passionately.

I didn't even mind his weight on top of me, i liked it.

He went back to kissing me, cupping my breasts with his hands.

"Get your clothes off." I demanded.

"Can i get yours off?" He asked.

"Shut up." I unbuttoned his pants and he took them off, taking his shirt off later.

"Look at these" I said stroking his abs, i felt horny. It was an unusual feeling for me, i was usually so concentrated on camp and everything, i just ignored this feeling. I got on top and kissed his abs, following my instincts.

"Look at these" He said taking my shirt off, and burying his head in between my breasts. I slid my pants off. "Oh my gods, look at you" He said putting me on the bottom again, he sat up and looked at me lying there.

"My scars…"I said, trying to hard a big one i had across my stomach and thinking of the one i had under my lip.

"Hush, you look so sexy in that underwear, you are perfect. I love you." He stroked my body, my scars, touched my lips softly with his fingers.

"I… love you, Chris." I finally said it, no shame. I love Chris Rodriguez, he kissed me romantically. We were…in love.

You see, probably the only plus in appearance you get when you are an Ares daughter is you have a rack. Chris took my bra off, i felt a little shy.

"Oh gosh, they are so big", i have to say, i love my boobs. And this is the first time Chris has ever seen me without clothes. He held my breasts in his hands and played with them.

"D cup" I said.

He kissed them and kissed my defined abdomen, i started feeling nervous, i knew where this was heading. He came up and gave me one last kiss on the lips. He slid my underwear off and went under the covers, going down on me. It felt good, oh yes. I moaned at his every touch. He stopped when he knew i was going to release.

"I was about to… and you stopped!" I got a little mad.

"I want you to hold it in for now. Glad you liked it tho" He said caressing my breasts.

"I'm not the type that does this, so don't get used to this but just this once…" I had him lie down, got his boxers off and this time i went under covers, and went down on him. People say it is so gross, i liked it. But i didn't like the fact that he was in control, he had me by the hair, bobbing up and down. I stopped when i felt it coming.

"Im sorry if it wasn't good, i have no idea of how to do it". I apologized.

He hugged me tight and told me i was awesome.

"Okay, lets get this crap over with." I said. I looked him in the eyes, he seemed real down when i said that, "I meant this virginity crap over it, not this sex crap, I'm loving this sex crap. Its the best crap ever." I said, he knew i meant well, he kissed me softly on the lips and reached for a condom. He quickly put it on and got on top of me.

He pushed it inside of me, "Be careful, owww" I hugged him tight, it hurt a little, stretched me out.

"Im sorry. Baby, am i hurting you?" He asked me looking at my closed eyes.

"No, its okay, keep going." I said, it wasn't hurting as much now. The first seconds were worse.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts too bad, let me try taking the pain away." He slid it in and out and kissed me passionately while doing so.

It really did help, and now it actually felt good. Really good.

"Aahh…" I pushed him away, and got on top. "Chris, ah, Chris." I sighed.

"Yes babe. Im here."

"It feels… so good" I screamed, not keeping it in.

"You are so tight" He said. It turned me on so much when he complimented me.

"This is the best night ever" I said.

_A/N: Lemons ended. _

After minutes of pleasure we both came and it felt great, i was glad it was Chris, probably the only one who would ever love me like this.

"I need to tell you something Clarisse" His tone of voice scared me, oh my god, was he going to dump me? Tell me he cheated on me? He had just fucked me, how could he say something like that.

"Spit it out Rodriguez." I felt something coming up in my stomach.

"I just have to tell you that…" He paused, "i love you" He laughed. He did it on purpose, he made me worry and then just said he loved me.

"Chris!" I exclaimed madly.

Before i could raise my fist, he tickled me, oh no, my weak spot. I couldn't stop giggling. "Stop stop"I said in between giggles. He stopped and hugged me in such a way that i could not move, then relaxed and lied comfortably on his pillow while i lied on his chest, stroking it.

"You make me so happy, Claire" He told me. "Did you like making love?"

"Making love? What are we now? Happy bunnies?" I asked, "We fucked Chris, was about time."

"Claire, we made love. We have been dating for four years and now its the first time we have done it, we both said we love each other while doing it and you even acted docile" He said.

"I know Chris, i know we made love, but as a daughter of Ares i cannot go around saying i make love." I explained, and kissed his lips while we cuddled in bed.

"You are the sexiest warrior I've ever seen." We laughed.

We watched a bit of television and then as i started falling asleep in Chris's arms i felt proud, i felt grownup, like we now had a full deal relationship. It felt… good.

'

_A/N: Hey guys, i know this one was kind of lemony, but i wanted to make Clarisse's first time special, leave a review! thanks guyssss! _


	14. Chapter 14

CHRIS POV

I woke up with the sunlight on my face, i hate when i forget to close the window. I opened my eyes a bit, and looked at Clarisse, relaxed, sleeping, she even gave the impression of being peaceful while resting her head on my chest. I thanked the gods for last night and kissed her forehead. Due to her incredibly advanced reflexes, she woke up with the slightest touch of my lips to her forehead. She opened her eyes and stared at me for a moment. Oh no, she was going to get mad because i interrupted her sleep.

"Good morning, Clarisse." I pulled her closer to me, trying to make up for waking her up.

"Hi punk." She said softly, with the voice of someone who just woke up. She smiled and got closer to me.

"I hope Ares isn't too mad at me." I said playfully. There was a bit of truth in that.

"Don't worry about it, he's too busy with his sons." She combed her hair briefly with her fingers.

"Ah, come here. I love you." I grabbed her and gave her a kiss on her scar, the one below her lip.

"You are so lovey dovey lately, Rodriguez." She rolled her eyes. When you date Clarisse La Rue, you have to get used to this kind of behavior and learn not to take it personally.

I stuck out my tongue at her playfully, "What are we doing today?" I asked her.

"I'm just lying here for a while" She said.

"I think i might go to the gym in a little while".

"Okay. Love the muscles, Chris." She stroked my arm and kissed my neck.

"Ah, Claire." I sighed. I loved when she acted sweet with me, not calling me names and voluntarily showing affection. "I'm gonna shower".

"Okay." She muttered, i placed a kiss on her lips and went to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and started rubbing the soap all over me, i felt so happy. There was just one thing worrying me… Gretchen. She was ready to do anything to bring Clarisse down. I wasn't going to let her touch one finger on my Clarisse.

I got dressed and followed the path to the gym, i liked the camp better. I was working out, when suddenly from the glass window, i saw Gretchen waving me hello. She was down at the lake, but when she spotted me she quickly starting walking to the gym. I couldn't lie, she was good looking. She was wearing a short strapless white dress, a flower on her red hair that fell gently on her back and blue slippers.

"Hola Chris." She said. I didn't like speaking spanish, i only spoke it when i absolutely had to.

"Hey." I answered in English.

"Chris… i accidentally almost told Clarisse that i know about demigods." She said. I felt my heart beating faster.

"No… Gretchen!" I exclaimed. That couldn't happen. If she knew then… No…

"I'm sorry, we were fighting yesterday and i almost called her just another daughter of Ares, but i didn't finish the sentence."

"Did she notice?"

"I think so." She looked down at her hands, feeling sorry.

"Oh Gretchen."

"But Chris" She walked closer to me, "You and her… You guys don't match. I think that Hermes and Aphrodite would work better" She stroked my chest with her right hand.

"Gretchen no." I was partially afraid of her, a few of the Aphrodite daughters have the power to convince people to do what they want, and Gretchen… is one of them.

"Just… one…" She looked me in the eyes, i kept concentrating on Clarisse and what had happened last night, then Gretchen placed a soft kiss on my lips, i tried pulling her away but her charm was strong, and as she kissed my lips hotly i remembered Clarisse's face as i was in her, her words, telling me she loved me. Gretchen wrapped her arms around my neck, i couldn't do this.

"Gretchen no. Stop. Stop using your stupid charm on me." i told her, pushing her away.

"That was just a little taste of what i can do, i was barely using the charm." She told me, her lips almost touching mine again.

"Stop! I love Clarisse! Get out! You know it is not safe for you to stay outside." I pushed her out of my way and walked out.

"Chris, dont. I don't want to go back."

I ignored her, and kept walking. I had a few flashbacks from what had happened years ago. Gretchen used to be in Camp Half-Blood, one of the prettiest Aphrodite daughters. But although pretty, she was mean. Not average popular girl mean. She lost her father when she was young and kept the sadness in her heart. Unlike all the other Aphrodite daughters, she was dark and only meant to harm people. She wanted to betray everyone that tried getting close to her, except… except for me. She had been my first love, we were very young and she was extremely charming. One summer, she left, and never came back, but promised she would do anything to be with me again. I moved on, she didn't. Now my heart belonged to Clarisse, and she was the only one i wanted. I worried about her charm. Getting anyone to do anything she wanted, that was dangerous. I had a plan, to take her to Camp Half-Blood. It is true, in a week my mother would get married, but the real reason for me to come here, was to recruit Gretchen. i told Chiron about what i was planning on doing, it was too dangerous for a demigod outside of camp. I worried that she would make my life hell, and i knew that she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.

A/N: Guys! leave reviews with your ideas! Ill be happy to use them! Reviewsss pleasseeeee! :D


	15. Chapter 15

"Chris, please" She followed me.

"Gretchen" I took a deep breath, "What do you want from me?" I was tired of her.

"I want you, Chris. I need you, baby" She blinked those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Gretchen, I'm going to try just once more. I do not like you. I am dating Clarisse, i love Clarisse." I tried explaining. I wondered if she just ignored me, or just didn't believe me.

"But, she's so… bulky" She said, i rolled my eyes at her. She gently unbuttoned my shirt, i took a step back. "Chris, hon, i will do whatever it takes for you to be mine." She licked my bottom lip, i wanted to stop but somehow AH! i couldn't. "I will satisfy all your needs." She ran her hands over my chest.

"Stop, Gretchen." I told her, "I was going to stay for two months, but i will leave on the second mom's wedding is over." I saw the sadness in those beautiful eyes, and that sadness became anger.

"We'll see about that." She whispered in my ear.

"You need therapy!" I yelled.

She turned around and walked away. I should've never came here. This girl is obsessive, i don't see what is her problem. She could have any hot guy she wants, but she decided that she wants me?

That evening, after lunch, i made love to Clarisse, i was feeling guilty, but i made insatiable love to her. And then again. And again. We could never get enough of each other, our bodies sweating and moving sexily, providing pleasure for each other. And when i thought i was done and took a bath, she came with me, and once more we had sex. I never thought the daughter of the God of War was so sex hungry.

"My gods" She exclaimed, panting, lying in bed with me, still wet from the shower we took.

"Mmmm" I moaned, kissing her neck passionately, pushing her towel out of the way.

"Chris" She laughed, "Save some for later. We've had sex four times today, its basically all we did."

"You are right." I said embarrassed, i got up and put some clothes on, i handed her some clothes and lied beside her, as she got dressed.

"Did you know that i love you?" She said, oh that was sweet Clarisse. Too bad she always hides her sweet side.

"I hope you do, you did some pretty lovable things today" I joked, and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, I'm going to get something to eat." She stood up and walked away.

While she was gone, i could just think of the great day we had, i felt so lucky to have her. i wanted her, i walked to the kitchen, hoping to find Clarisse. She wasn't there. I waited ten minutes, and then i really started wondering where the heck she was. I went downstairs.

"Mamá, ¿has visto a Clarisse? No puedo encontrarla. Ella dijo que iba a comer algo, pero eso fue hace casi treinta minutos." I asked my mother if she knew where Clarisse was.

"Yo no la he visto, Chris. Compruebe fuera, tal vez ella decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco. Después de que el día que ustedes dos tenían ... ¿Crees que no lo oyeron? Con todo el ruido que hizo dos!" Apparently my mother heard me and Clarisse having sex all day long, i blushed in embarassment. She suggested i go check for Clarisse outside.

"Mamá, ¡oh dioses! No puedo creer que nos ha oído."

"Está bien. Ir a buscar para ella, muchacho." I walked out, embarassed.

I followed my mother's advice and decided to look for Clarisse outside. I followed the path that lead to the look out cliff we had. I saw two silhouettes sitting on the bench, as i got closer i noticed one of the silhouettes was Gretchen, and the other was… Claire.

I ran in their direction, "Clarisse" I cried out, "What are you doing?" i got close to her.

"Don't" She said, fuming in anger, pushing me away, "Don't touch me!" I felt something was wrong, one moment Clarisse was screaming in joy as i pleasured her and told me she loved me and the other she was screaming at me not to touch her.

"Clarisse, Clarisse" Gretchen touched a streak of Clarisse's long hair, she got closer to Clarisse, for a moment i thought she was going to kiss her. "You know what would be fun? To jump off that cliff." Charmspeak .

"No. Clarisse! No!" I held Clarisse, against her will, she tried to break free by kicking me and elbowing me.

"It is fun, Clarisse, come, i will do it with you." She said in a convincing voice.

"LET ME GO!" Clarisse demanded.

"STOP GRETCHEN! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HER! STOP! YOUR MOTHER WOULDN'T WANT THIS! DONT YOU UNDERSTAND, EVEN IF CLARISSE IS GONE, I WON'T LOVE YOU!" I screamed at her, trembling, trying hard not to cry.

"We'll see about that." For a moment i relaxed my arms and Clarisse broke free, running in the direction of the cliff.

"STOP!" It felt like i was being penetrated by a thousand knives.

"Stop." She ordered, Clarisse stopped. How was she doing this? Was her power so great? "Either you break up with Clarisse right now, send her home and stay with me, or she jumps. What is it going to be?" I couldn't believe she was being so low, playing so low. How could she. Clarisse was my baby, i couldn't let her go. I stared into Clarisse's eyes, i could tell there was an inner fight inside of her, trying to break free of Gretchen's spell, i knew she could tell what i was about to do, the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I hate you" I whispered to Gretchen. "Clarisse, i am sorry, i can't date you anymore." I said, tears falling.

Gretchen stopped working her spell.

"What?" Clarisse screamed. "After everything? Are you insane? Are you fucking insane? YOU DONT LOVE ME ANYMORE?" I could see the fire in her eyes, she punched me with force, i fell to the ground and looked at Gretchen, begging for mercy.

"No… Clarisse, i do not love you. You should go home." I lied through my teeth, it was either that or Clarisse's death. There was no mercy in Gretchen's eyes, there was hatred and coldness.

"You asshole! I will fucking kill you! I will FUCKING kill you!" Clarisse burst out in tears, as she continuously kicked me and bruised me with extreme force. It didn't mater, nothing hurt like breaking her heart. Nothing.

I spent the night without sleeping. Clarisse said nothing to me. I felt like throwing myself off that cliff, i was an emotional wreck, nothing hurt like this before. The next morning, Clarisse was gone, and i stayed with Gretchen.

_A/N: I will post the next chapter tonight! ahhh! i am so mad at Gretchen. Leave review, guys. Love you all. _


	16. Chapter 16

CLARISSE POV

I sat in the plane. I didn't want to eat. I didn't want to shower. My world fell apart. Never in my eighteen years of fighting, have i felt such pain.

"The first cut is the deepest, Clarisse." I whispered to myself. How could he? Leave me for Gretchen. I don't remember what happened yesterday, one moment Chris and i were having sex and then… blank. I just know, he broke up with me. I gave him my virginity, i gave him everything i could have, but i guess he was looking for perfection.

This confused me. Half of me, wanted to have Chris, to have his hands in mine and have him hug me so passionately. But on the other hand, i hated him, i wanted him far away from me, never wanted to see him again. I tried hard not to show any emotion, but i found it impossible not to let the tears fall. So i did. I felt my stomach aching, i thought i was about to throw up. I loved how he hugged me, but i'd never feel his arms wrapped around me again. I loved how he kissed me, but i'd never feel the touch of his lips to my lips again. I loved how he held my hand, even though it got sweaty after a while. I loved how he said he loved me, but now he'd be saying that to Gretchen. And i loved how he made love to me, but i'd never feel that pleasure again. I imagined in my head, the scene, Gretchen's naked body moving with Chris's, their lips touching, their tongues dancing together, her moans, them saying they love each other. I felt anger building up, i thought i was going to explode, tears fell desperately. I wanted to throw myself out of the window, i wanted to die.

"Psst" Someone with a book covering their face poked my shoulder on the seat next to mine.

"Huh?" I sniffed and tried to clean my face the best i could.

The man moved the book out of the way, he was tough and was wearing sunglasses. Slightly tanned skin, and huge arm muscles, his hair was very short and his hands were enormous. Oh my gods, then i realized who he was. I became more nervous than i already was.

"Are you going to cry a river or what?" He said rudely.

"No…I mean no sir." I held the tears back, the panic overcame the heartbreak.

"Ah Clarisse" He patted my shoulder heavily, "Clarisse, Clarisse, Clarisse" he sang, "You really don't understand what is going on, do you?" I kept my silence, "This is what i get for having daughters" he whispered, "It was a scheme."

"You know about this?" I asked.

"Don't think i don't keep on eye on my warriors in between fights. I know exactly what is going on." He took his knife and starting playing with it.

"Sir, no harmful items are permitted in the plain. How did you get in with that knife?" One of the flight attendants spotted him.

"Oh, they aren't permitted?" He said being overly sarcastic, he dropped the knife on the flight attendants foot, almost chopping off one of her fingers, "I guess it will have to be our little secret, no? This way, no one gets harmed." He whispered sarcastically, picking up his knife. The terrified flight attendant rushed off.

"That was awesome, sir" I complimented my father.

"Girl, the deal is, Aphrodite told me to warn you about some Giovanna, Giulia…"

"Gretchen?" I asked.

"Oh yes that." He said carelessly, "I've seen whats been going on. Or should i say, i've been trying to ignore half of what i'm seeing, you and your boyfriend are really getting it on." Oh my gods.

"Oh, i'm so embarrassed, father…sir." I blushed.

"Anyways, Clarisse. Gretchen is Aphrodite's daughter. Charmspeak."

"What? What are you talking about?" I wanted comfort.

"Do i have to explain everything to you? Isn't it clear enough? That Gretchen girl, Clarisse. Don't you remember? She was going to force you to jump off a cliff, she told Chris Rodriguez to choose, break up with you or make you suicide."

"WHAT?!" It came out louder than i wanted it to.

"Don't let her win, Clarisse." He said, "You are my daughter, i order you go back and fight for what you want." He said strictly.

"I can't. Father, she's so much better than i am." I said.

"Shut up Clarisse. Take this." He took a string. "Wear this around your ankle, Aphrodite's present, will protect you from Charmspeak."

"Thank you, sir" I took it gently from his hand, and put the anklet on.

"Now go there and fight, show that girl what you can do. And that Chris, tell him to watch out. You better not disappoint me Clarisse." He warned me.

It was the last word he said. I felt confused. How could she? It all made sense now, thats how she knew about me being a demigod. I wanted to kill her, i couldn't believe she could be so low. I knew she was bad, but not this bad. Making me suicide? Who the fuck does she think she is? She was going to pay for this, oh yes. I'd beat her up so bad, she wouldn't have any teeth left to Charmspeak. I am Clarisse La Rue, and my father didn't want disappointments. Besides, Chris loved me, he never chose her over me. I felt happy on one hand, because i could get Chris back. But i felt angry, mad, fuming on the other, and that motivated me, i was going to take the next flight back to Argentina and give that bitch something she'd remember.

_A/N: Sorry for not posting much, but i was a little stuck on the story. I think i got it now :) Review guysssss! PLeaseee :) feel free to PM me with ideas. _


	17. Chapter 17

I was ready to rock that bitch when i stepped a foot inside Mrs. Rodriguez's living room.

"Chris!" I yelled, running through the corridors, trying to find him and tell him the news.

I ran through the house, i found Chris in his bedroom, with Gretchen lying on his chest.

"You again?" Gretchen opened her eyes.

"Clarisse!" Chris exclaimed.

"Fucking tired of you, bitch." I gathered all the forces i had, i thought about every single bad thing that had ever happened to me. I thought of the times my dad beat me up, i thought of the Labyrinth, i thought of Chris going insane, and mostly, i thought about Gretchen. Without hesitating, i made my hand into a fist and shoved it on Gretchen's face. "This will teach you not to mess around with me, bitch." I quickly jumped on top of her, holding her arms down on top of her head with one hand, i kept repeatedly punching her. "FUCKING BITCH!" I kept yelling. There was blood on my hand, i could smell it, i could almost taste it. She was screaming and crying and struggling to get out.

"No, Clarisse." A soft voice was heard and someone patted my shoulder. I looked. It was a beautiful woman, with gorgeous long straight blonde hair, green eyes and slightly tanned skin. Her lips were plump and her features were perfect. The personification of beauty.

"Mother?" Gretchen asked in a scanty voice, one eye open and the other one closed, with blood all over her face.

"THE CHARMSPEAK WAS GIVEN TO YOU, BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU DESERVED IT." Her voice was no longer soft, she was almost screaming now, "CLEARLY YOU DON'T. THIS IS NOT THE WAY YOU SHOULD ACT. I AM THE GODDESS OF LOVE AND BEAUTY, YOU ARE A SHAME TO ME. YOU DID THE OPPOSITE OF I DO, YOU DID THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT YOUR SISTERS DO."

"But mom" she begged, "i love Chris."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, GRETCHEN. YOU KNEW THEY WERE IN LOVE, YOU KNEW THAT WHAT YOU WERE DOING WAS WRONG. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOU. CHRIS IS NOT HAPPY WITH YOU, IT IS NOT TRUE LOVE. AND…USING THAT CHARMSPEAK IN THAT WAY? DO YOU THINK THIS IS RIGHT, GRETCHEN?" She looked stunning even though she was yelling and was raging.

"Mother" Gretchen tried whipping the blood off her face.

"I WOULDN'T USUALLY SUPPORT VIOLENCE, BUT CLARISSE WAS RIGH THIS TIME. YOU THREATENED TO KILL HER?! ITS ENOUGH FOR ME I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE. I HAVE SEEN YOU DO SUCH THINGS! BUT THIS TIME YOU CROSSED THE LINE BY A THOUSAND MILES."

Gretchen just stared at her mother, scared.

"BY THE POWER INVESTED IN ME, APHRODITE, GREEK GODDESS OF LOVE AND BEAUTY, I DISOWN YOU, GRETCHEN ANDREA SMITH. YOU ARE NO LONGER MY DAUGHTER, I TAKE MY BLESSING BACK. ALL OF YOUR POWERS ARE BEING REMOVED NOW."

"MOM, PLEASE, NOO! PLEASE!" Gretchen begged Aphrodite.

"I HAD WARNED YOU, ENOUGH NOW. THIS IS MY FINAL DECISION." I was surprised at how Aphrodite was strict with Gretchen, i wanted to laugh at her.

Chris stared surprised and shocked, i felt relieved. Aphrodite disappeared.

"You were disowned?" Chris asked.

Gretchen burst in tears, "NOOOOO…. MY CHARMSPEAK! MY POWERS!"

"Deserved it." I told her, "And i'm not done with you."

I grabbed her again and started punching her, while she failed at escaping, this girl was half my size. I slapped her, punched her, i'm sure i broke her nose. I even bit her, i felt the taste of her blood in my mouth and then spit it on her face. For a second, i let her hands go so i could choke her with both hands, and she slid out and ran. I quickly stood up and ran after her, being followed by Chris.

"Hey, Clarisse." I heard a familiar voice, "Dad sent us here!" It was Mark, one of my siblings.

"Dad?" Chris asked, "Oh gods, this can't be good."

"After her!" Sherman yelled pointing at Gretchen. Her red hair was a mess now as she ran rapidly from us.

I ran and my siblings ran with me, Chris tried catching up with us, but you know… He just isn't a child of Ares. No one can beat us.

"I got her!" Otrera screamed, as she held Gretchen firmly, we surrounded her, and she let Gretchen go.

Some of my siblings pulled out their knives and spears and pointed them at Gretchen.

"Its your choice now." I sneered, "You won't survive anyways." I told her. "Either you keep walking forward and fall off that cliff or you come at us and die a very painful death. Isn't that ironic?" Many of my siblings chuckled.

I felt like i was honoring my father's name. Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. I liked the sound of that. Pride filled my body.

"Come on, Clarisse" She begged me, i loved that red tone of blood all smeared across her face. "You can't do that to me."

Mark walked closer to her, she charged at him, and failed, he grabbed his knife and cut her arm, she screamed in pain.

"I think i can." We started walking towards her, circling her.

I felt a fire in me, something strange, a force started growing inside of me, something up my stomach up my throat. And suddenly, my hands were in flames.

I looked at my siblings, "What's this?" Looking at my flaming palms.

"I've heard about it…but, i never imagined it could happen to one of us." Sherman said, startled. I was confused and scared.

"Whats… Whats going on?" Gretchen pointed at my hands.

"You know that being a child of Ares, specially being the head of the cabin, you do possess a degree of his powers. But rarely, he allows his children to possess a small degree of power over fire. He chose you, Clarisse." Sherman explained.

"Dad chose me." I said. "Cool."

I stretched my arm and pointed my hand to the ground, the fire shot from my hand and was surrounding Gretchen.

"Here, let me help" Tereus stuck his sword on the ground, making it crack.

"Clarisse, no." Chris begged me.

"I have to."

In a few seconds, the block that Gretchen was standing on, burned and fell off, collapsing in the water. I could see Gretchen's red hair sinking to the bottom of the lake. She died disowned by her mother and hated by everyone around her, except for Chris.

I looked at Mark and did something i usually wouldn't. I ran towards him and hugged him tight, "Thank you" I whispered, he lifted me off the ground and spun me. My cabin cheered as we hugged.

I noticed Chris. He was sitting on the edge of the cliff, there were tears on his eyes. He stood up and ran inside the house, crying. "No… No…"

"Excuse me, guys, i'll be right back." I told my siblings.

_A/N: REVIEWWWW GUYSSSS PLEASEEEEEE :) IM STARTING A NEW STORY SOOOONNN YAYYYYY!_


	18. Chapter 18

"Chris?" I looked for him.

"Leave me alone." He whined from his bedroom.

I walked in the room and sat beside him.

"Are you all right?" I wiped the tears off his face.

"I'm fine" he said, pushing my hand away.

"I'm sorry, Chris." I said, trying to comfort him, "No, actually i'm not. She was evil."

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KILL HER CLARISSE!" He yelled standing up.

"SHE TRIED KILLING ME!"

"WELL, BUT I DIDN'T LET HER! YOU ARE HERE ALIVE, AND SHE WAS BURNED ALIVE!"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?" I yelled.

"BECAUSE." He said.

"BECAUSE WHAT? CONTINUE YOUR SENTENCE."

"BECAUSE I LOVED HER!" He said, my heart shattered.

The tears started running down my cheeks, how could he?

"No, Clarisse. Its not what i meant." He tried following me.

"DON'T YOU DARE, CHRIS RODRIGUEZ. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I screamed, crying.

He locked the room before i could get out.

"Clarisse, no. Please, you are everything i want." He tried.

"YOU JUST SAID YOU LOVE THAT DEAD BITCH!" I cried and he cried with me.

"No, listen to me."

"NO!" I yelled, i never wanted to see him again. I hated him. He ran towards me and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tight, i tried punching and kicking but his force was greater than mine. I cried and yelled that i hated him. "LET ME GO! ITS OVER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"SHHH…" He put one of his hands over my mouth. "Clarisse, listen. I don't want her, i want you. When i said i loved her, i meant it as a friend. She was my first love and i've known her since i was small, she was one of my best friends. I know she was evil and i know she was mean, but it was a shock, Clarisse. You have to understand, i loved her as a friend. But you are the only one i love, the only one i want. I can't live without you." I cried even more. He unlocked the door, "Walk out if you want. Walk out if you really hate me. Walk out. Go ahead. But i'll die without you, i'll die. You are my life."

I stood there, i tried understanding. I couldn't leave Chris.

"Do you really love me?" I asked.

"YES! CLARISSE PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! I'LL JUMP OFF THAT CLIFF IF THAT PROVES THAT I LOVE YOU!" He started walking out.

"No" i whispered, "Its fine." I jumped in his arms and knocked him down in bed. "IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN TO ME, I SWEAR ON MY FATHER YOU ARE GOING TO DIE." I whispered in his ear.

"Its a deal." He whispered and jumped on top of me, kissing me.

I kissed him thoroughly, trying to ignore the fight we had a couple seconds ago. I tried ignoring what he had said about her. Nothing could get in between us now. He kissed my neck and ripped my shirt. I laughed. We undressed and started touching each other, naked, skin to skin, moving together.

"I love you" He whispered in my ear, as he was on top of me, making love.

"I love you more." I wrapped my legs around him and moved my hips up and down. "Yeah, oh yes."

"Like it like this?" He asked me kissing my neck.

"Yea…" He said as my breath was fainting and my body was filled in pleasure.

A few minutes later, we both sighed in pleasure as a gratifying orgasm left our bodies.

"I never want you far from me again, you heard me?" I asked him.

"I'm still inside of you." He laughed and hugged me.

I got off him and lied on his chest.

"I know you miss her." I told him.

"As long as i have you, i'll be okay." He kissed me head.

"What are you going to tell your mother?" I asked.

"That she fell off the cliff." He told me gloomily.

I hugged him tight, i cried with him. I hated seeing him sad.

"Why do i get so sentimental with you?" I blubbered.

"Its called love." He said, kissing my wet lips.

We hugged naked and i fell asleep with him, using his body as my source of heat.

I woke up in the middle of the night, still with Chris in bed.

"Chris?" I asked.

He still slept, i shook him gently, he opened his eyes in the darkness..

"Clarisse?" He asked yawning, "What time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

"Where are my siblings?" I asked him.

"I don't know." I got up and put a robe on. Chris followed me out the room, to find his mother sitting on the couch, she looked worried.

"Chris!" She exclaimed.

"Hey mom" He spoke English with her for some reason.

"Have you seen Gretchen, hijo?"

"Mom" he held her hand, "i thought you knew. Gretchen slipped and fell off the watch out point this evening." He teared up and hugged her.

She started crying and saying things in Spanish that i didn't understand and he answered her. They held each other for about an hour and then Ms. Rodriguez decided to go to bed.

"Your siblings, Clarisse, are downstairs sleeping. I didn't know they were coming. Well, the more the merrier." She hugged me, wiping the tears off her face, "Goodnight."

"She didn't mind my siblings being here?" I asked him.

"She's a little crazy." He told me, smiling and holding my hand.

"No offense, i noticed." He laughed with me.

We went back to his room but we couldn't sleep. We talked about the wedding that was coming next week.

"Babe" he tickled my belly. "If you can't sleep and i can't sleep, do you want to go downstairs to the jacuzzi?"

"You have a jacuzzi?" I asked him giggling.

"Yeah" His voice was low and sexy, "and it even better when" he nibbled on my ear, "you don't wear a swimsuit." I giggled.

"What if someone sees us?" I giggled.

"No one will see us." He told me, rubbing my back with his strong hands.

We went downstairs and believe me… We had A LOT of fun in that jacuzzi. And if i were his mom, i'd clean it before using it again.

I went to bed cuddling with Chris, but i think that he was still a bit sad about Gretchen.

_A/N: REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE GUYS :) ILL POST MORE SOON. _


End file.
